Broken
by Xblankstare
Summary: Broken. Meaning To cause to separate into pieces suddenly or violently smash. Ever since the death of her mother, life hadn’t been going great for the young Adrienne. She felt exactly like the definition of broken.
1. So it begins

Broken

Broken. Meaning To cause to separate into pieces suddenly or violently; smash.

Ever since the death of her mother, life hadn't been going great for the young Adrienne. She felt exactly like the definition of broken.

Her mother died so suddenly, and so harshly, that every time that Adrienne thought of her mother, she cried.

Today, she sat cross legged in her father's truck. She twisted her straight straw colored hair around her index finger. Her once sparkly ocean blue eyes were now gray, and resembled the clouds above them.

"Sweetie," her father gently began, "could you not do that?"

She snapped from her daydream, and in a vague voice, "Do what, Dad?"

He sighed. He could never reach his daughter and keep her from thinking of her mother. "Could you not sit like that? These are brand new leather seats."

"Oh, sure." She answered slowly. She pulled her legs out from under each other, and stretched them, raising her hands and sighing.

Once again, they were going on a business trip. Adrienne would be in school, sitting quietly, like she always did, only talking if an adult asked her a question, but no one could keep her after school. She would probably have to live in the school.

So, her father home schooled her with some type of book series that taught her math, science, history, language arts, and her dad's favorite to get her talking, sociology.

He looked outside the windows of his car, trying to find something to talk about.

A sign saying '_Tennessee welcomes you'_ was his conversation starter.

"Were in-." before he could finish, Adrienne finished for him.

"Tennessee." She looked up from her homework and looked at her father.

He was in shock. His eyes were as wide as the southern sky. He sped into a rest area.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked shaking her.

"Nothing, Dad."

He stopped. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. "Pudding." He mumbled.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "You know I don't like to talk about mom!" She rushed in the car and cried.

The rest of the trip was dead silent except Adrienne's walkman, playing Evanescence.

"That's it!" he drove toward the exit, and hurried to a nice looking house. "Grab your things, your leaving my sight."

She grabbed her book bag and suitcase. "I'll send the rest of the stuff down here later. Welcome to your new home. It's a foster home, I hope you like it!" He sped down the road.

She didn't cry. She never wasted her precious tears on him.

She rang the door bell. A tall slim figure answered the door. "Hi. Welcome to Levine's Foster Home."

A/n: This is my first fan-fic ever. So don't blame me if it stinks. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Until we meet again,

Mars


	2. Meeting Everyone

She seemed nice. She motioned her in.

"So what's your name?" the nice lady asked.

"Adrienne."

"I love that name!" exclaimed the tall lady.

"By the way, my name is Kayla. I'm your foster mother."

Adrienne turned and examined her. Not only was she tall, she looked graceful, maybe a ballerina. She had long blonde hair that stopped at her waist. She had deep green eyes and a talent for smiling.

"Thanks Kayla." She hugged Kayla.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Want to meet your foster sisters?"

"Um, sure." Kayla grabbed her hand, and led her through many halls until they stopped at a painted purple door. Kayla opened it and flung her arms out.

The inside looked like a four year old had a tantrum and took it out on the walls. The paint was spattered all over the walls, colors ranging from pink, to green, to blue to purple. There were five beds all over the room and a sitting area. Adrienne felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Kayla snapped her out of her daydreams. She also had a booming voice.

"This is Marianna," she said pointing at black haired girl sitting on the floor, making jewelry. "Um-hum!" Kayla cleared her throat getting the girl to her feet.

"Hi. I'm Marianna, and you are?"

"Adrienne."

"Welcome, Adrienne." Marianna looked around the room. "That's Sara, Ally, and Larissa. Go talk to them, I'm busy."

Marianna was a total snob. No wonder her parents got rid of her. Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her." came a voice from the red head Sara. "She's always like that." She quickly changed the subject. "I'm Sara. Welcome."

"I'm Adrienne, and thanks."

Sara sat on a pink bed. "This is my bed, and that's yours." She pointed at an orange bed. She walked toward it. It reminded her of her mother, who loved orange and yellow.

She was already starting to love this place, even if the walls were decorated by four year olds.

A/n: Short chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, it's like 11:20 pm.


	3. Larissa

* * *

A/n: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Too bad. I do own Adrienne, Sara, Larissa, Marianna, and Ally.

Adrienne didn't know what to expect from the other girls. They all seemed busy, and Sara seemed to talk until someone's ears hurt.

"So why are you here?" asked Sara from her pink floral bed. She turned and her wide eyes focused in on her.

"My mom died when I was very little and my dad hated me so he just dropped me off here."

Sara nodded like she understood. "My mom was a teenager when she had me, but my true dad didn't like her, so he left her. She couldn't take care of me, so she gave me away. Want to see her?" Adrienne nodded.

Sara rolled across the bed to her nightstand. She reached on a drawer and pulled out a picture of-…"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Yes. This was right before my mother had to give me away. That's her friend Pudding Fon." Sara said pointing to Pudding.

"Oh my. God!" Adrienne broke down into tears. "That's my-m-mom!"

"So your Pudding's daughter. I read on all of the Tokyo Mew Mew superheroes." She stopped suddenly, "Do you have powers? Our parents had powers!"

"I don't know." Adrienne added in her head, _if I did I wouldn't tell you._

"Oh."

"My mom never told me I had powers, she just said that I was special." She stopped. "Before she died, she gave me this ribbon and to never take it off, so, I do as she said. I've never taken this ginger ribbon."

Sara must have thought Adrienne was some sort of alien, because when she started talking again, Sara stopped her mid sentence.

"Oh, our vocal lessons start soon, we have best be getting ready. Do you want to come with us, Adrienne?"

"Um… No, not really." Adrienne was a great singer, but she wasn't ready to show her voice to someone she just met.

"Alright, your loss." Sara muttered.

When Sara walked out, Adrienne stuck her tongue out at her. "Loser-tard!" she muttered. (A/n: Loser-tard is a word of mine, meaning a retarded loser.)

A girl giggled in the corner. When Adrienne turned around the girl blushed and looked down.

"What's your name?" asked Adrienne.

"Um…Larissa." She said quietly. Larissa had blonde hair that was braided. It was shoulder length. She wore glasses that were too large for hair petite face, and her uniform was baggy.

"I'm Ad-."

"Adrienne, I know."

"What are ya reading?"

"It's called 'Endangered'." She said with a tiny bit of enthusiasm. "It's my favorite book. My mom gave it too me before the accident…" her voice trailed off. By the looks of it, she didn't want to tell anyone about it.

Adrienne sat beside her and looked into her book. She was in a chapter about monkeys. There was a picture of a wooly spider monkey, her favorite animal. She smiled.

Meanwhile, in an abanded café…

The blonde man looked concerned at a TV. Monitor in front of him. He sighed and zoomed in on Levine's Foster Home.

On one side of the house were girls, singing terribly. On the other side there sat his daughter reading the book his wife gave her. He zoomed in on her face and smiled, and let only a single tear slide down his cheek. A hand touched his shoulder. "She had every right to know." Came a gentle voice.

"Lettuce?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "She could have been finding Mew Red Hots, but, you thought it was too dangerous!"

He turned in his swivel chair. "_Too dangerous? _I said it was absurd! I don't want to lose her, Lettuce.

"Lose her? You practically let her lose!"

"It was for her own good." He muttered. "She'll never find out."

Lettuce stared at him angrily and walked out of the room in tears.

* * *

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but if you want the next part of the story. I know your thinking, what the heck? Mew Red Hots? Holy cow the girl is a manic, but I had like a bad writer's block. 


	4. Ally

Adrienne did a double take when the door opened. The girls returned, laughing at some type of high note that Ally did.

According to Sara, Ally was a total silent, independent person. She looked like it too. She had silent gray-blue eyes that held many secrets of her past. She was the oldest of the girls, and the most independent. She wrote things in her notebook all day until vocal lessons. After vocal lessons she wrote in it again.

"Dinner time, girls!" shouted Kayla. "Spaghetti and meatballs! Come and get it!" Adrienne quietly walked to the dinning room, where each girl was presented with a meal.

Adrienne's dad couldn't cook. He tried once and almost burned the house to the ground. It had been a really long time since she had a real meal instead of take out.

Beside her was Ally, who was writing in her notebook. Adrienne caught a glance at what she was writing.

_There's this new girl, Adrienne. She seems nice, but who am I to judge people? I can barely judge myself. Sara has already gotten to be friends with her. Sara's friends with everyone. Except me. I can always hope for the best. _

_Ally Hanson _

Adrienne ate her spaghetti without saying a word. She liked that Ally thought so highly of her, but then again, she didn't ever ask to be friends, or even talk for that matter.

The next day proved she was aggressive though. The girls had to go outside and play basketball. When Ally was on court, she knocked Sara and Marianna down, but everyone could knock Marianna down, because she just stood there.

She made a goal each time that she had the ball in her hands.

Vocal lessons proved she was a good singer. She had a solo, and she belted out each note.

Academic classes proved she was a genius. She answered each question with the correct answer.

So why was the girl anti social? She had the talent, the smarts, and the skill.

Maybe no one liked her. Adrienne could be her friend. Ally could tutor her and teach her to sing better.

"Hi Ally." She said at lunch. "Is this seat taken?" She shook her head. She poked her fork in her salad.

She actually broke the silence. "No one ever sits with me. They think I'll bite their head off or something."

"Well, I like you. You seem really nice." Adrienne poked her ravioli with her fork.

"Can we be-." She paused and gulped. "friends?"

"Of course we can!"

They both smiled and laughed. It was the very first time in a while.


	5. The New Mew

Adrienne had made a new friend, and that was good enough. She hadn't had a friend since her mother's death.

Adrienne had to go to a cooking class, which wasn't all that fun. She learned how to bake a cake, and hers was on fire when she pulled it out.

"Adrienne can't cook!" whispered Marianna. Adrienne steamed with anger. She thrust her fist at the princess's face, and…

"Owie!" Marianna squealed like a pig. She waved her doughy fingers around, spattering the goop around the room.

"Marianna! Stop this instance!" shouted Mrs. Waver. Marianna did what she was told. She stood in place, her hands in the air, one foot ready to kick someone. She tried to move, and she struggled, but she kept in the same spot.

"Somebody help me!" she said through clenched teeth. "I can't move!"

"For crying out loud, Marianna, sit down and finish your cookies.

She made a beeline for her seat and continued to work on her cookies.

That afternoon, Marianna gave Adrienne evil looks in the hall. She held her books extra tight, and snickered as she walked past. The worst part was, Ally stood and stared at her too.

She fled to the restroom, where no one went to at lunch. She cried, and cried, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh, Mom, if you were here now, none of this would have happened. If you had just taken Tart back, if you didn't marry that stupid Masaya."

"Adrienne, don't cry." said a gentle voice. She looked in the mirror and saw…

"MOM! I thought you were dead."

"I was called back to help Tokyo Mew Mew. It was the only way I could leave you, and Masaya." She said Masaya with her arms crossed. "Now I'm back to start the new generation of Mews!"

"I've got a question; did you put a spell on Marianna?" She nodded.

"Mother!" Adrienne hugged her mother, and her mother did in return.

"I've missed you, Adrienne, No na da."

"Same here."

Her mother smiled. I'll will see you again, new mew." She winked, and disappeared in thin air.

"New mew?" She asked of her mother, but she was already gone.

_I can't be a mew, I don't have powers! If I do, I don't notice it!_ She looked at her watch. She was five minutes late for class.

She decided to skip. She needed to think.

She didn't have time to think though, for she was interrupted by shouts, and screams. It was no pep rally.

She rushed from the restroom, and faced the lunchroom.

Their was some overly grown rat trying to chew up some girl from cooking class.

"Help!" She shouted, but no one in their right minds would try to save her. They had their own lives to think about.

_If I'm a mew, then I can save the girl. If I'm not, we're in trouble. _She got in some karate position. "Double Sorrow Swords!" she shouted, and then looked clueless.

She wasn't school girl Adrienne anymore; she was some weird person with monkey ears, and a tail.

She held the swords, and smiled, "For your wicked actions, I will make you pay!" she cried. The swords glowed, and a shiny light aimed at the beast.

The beast fell with a thump, and Adrienne was changed back instantly to the regular her. She smiled. She liked this new mew thing.

* * *

A/n: Thanks my wonderful reviewers! This chapter is for you!


	6. MEw 2

Adrienne ran from the cafeteria, scared of what she had just done. She was amazed, and yet, not excited. What was wrong?

What if she failed to kill these huge beasts? What if they killed her?

_You'd be dead, stupid. _She told herself.

She quickly made her way to her English class. She thought up a few excuses. She decided on she was really sick.

She opened the door, coughing, pretending to be sick. "You're late, Miss Adrienne."

_Tell me something I don't know. _"I felt really sick during lunch. I was late, because I was trying to find medicine in my bookbag."

"You're not supposed to have medicine here. Do you have some now?"

"No, ma'am. I forgot it at home."

"Don't bring medicine, ever." The teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, and then rolled her eyes as she turned around.

The entire class was on transitive and intransitive verbs. It was boring enough to put the class to sleep, except she would shout the next sentence, and everyone would wake up.

Ally walked with Adrienne to the foster home. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you, but Marianna's the queen bee around here."

"I sort of guessed." She walked faster. "Friends don't treat other this way." She shouted. She started to cry. "Go hang out with the queen bee!" She ran across the street. She knew Ally was calling her name on the other side of the street, but her yelling was drowned out from the loud cars passing by.

She was tripped over some really colossal thing in her way.

It was another beast, with a horse head and a rider this time. The rider was a man, more like a boy, grinning at Adrienne. His clothes were sewn together by a blind person. His hair was rugged, and dirty, but his smile was so inviting.

"Adrienne, I presume?" He asked, smiling, or was it smirking?

"Depends, who's asking?" she asked defiantly.

He climbed down from the beast, "Why, Morimoto, Kish's son." He said, returning a calm tone. "Did anyone tell you your eyes are extravagant?" he kissed her hand.

"Adrienne, Pudding Fon's daughter." She pulled her hand away. "You're such a sicko!"

"If you want to play unfairly, and be mean, we can always fight!" He shouted. He pulled a thin knife from his pocket.

Adrienne transformed, and placed her blades toward him. "I don't think you're ready for this." She smirked. He looked frightened, and that's what she wanted him to be.

He made the beast come forward. "Why don't you fight this guy too, to make things even?"

"I can handle anything." With that, they began the fight.

She wasn't doing to good, facing Morimoto, and the big monster. She was close to dying.

"Plaid Arrows!" Came a distant shout. A girl with lilac hair began fighting, and Adrienne quickly fought beside her. "For your wicked actions, I'll make you pay!"

The monster was on the ground and some little blobby thing flew from it. It flew to Morimoto who pocketed it. "Bye girls!" He flew away, and wasn't to be seen.

"Good fighting." said the other girl.

Adrienne realized her immediately. She was Ally. The Ally she had just been mean to.

"I'm sorry Ally for being angry at you. Do you forgive me?"

Ally took it into consideration. "Of course!"

Adrienne found another Mew, and rekindled her friendship with Ally. Life was good.


	7. Who could ask for anything more?

Adrienne walked with Ally. She seemed calm and cool, while Adrienne was freaking out. She continued to ask the same questions in her head. What if she failed to kill these huge beasts? What if they killed her?

You'd be dead, stupid. She told herself again.

"So how long have you been a mew?" asked Ally, relieving Adrienne of her stress.

"Um…a day…I think." She was unsure of herself at the moment. Ally nodded. She seemed to know what to say and when to say it.

They arrived at the home, and Ally started heavy breathing. "You go first." She pushed Adrienne inside.

They arrived at the lilac door, Adrienne first, Ally last. "Look who finally showed up. I've been worried sick." Sara paused. "It's Friday!" She said with sudden excitement.

Ally jumped with everyone else. "Friday is gift giving day. It's Marianna's turn to give us all a gift."

Adrienne looked like a confused girl who lost her mother in the supermarket. She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Marianna handed each of the girls a gift. They tore the paper of the box like there was no tomorrow, all but Adrienne, that is.

"Well, are you going to open it, or what?" She questioned.

Adrienne opened the gift timidly, as if everyone would critique the way she opened it. She opened the box to find a chocker at the bottom. It was yellow, and had a little monkey on the end.

"Thanks." She choked on words. Marianna shrugged it off.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" shouted Kayla. Adrienne remembered that her mother always cooked the best meals. Now that she was gone…

She wasn't gone. At least it seemed like it. Was it all a dream? Adrienne rolled up her sleeve. There was a small scar from one of her battles.

She wasn't gone.

Meanwhile

Morimoto sat in his headquarters, an abandoned tree house. He had placed pictures of the girl he had just faced. She was beautiful, and a little bit stubborn, but hey, who's complaining?

He sighed. "Morimoto! Get to work." Came a voice from what looked like a walkie talkie.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said pretending to look busy. When he was sure his walkie talkie was off, he stared at the photographs again.

"Adrienne." He whispered, mesmerized. "What a lovely name."

After that meanwhile

Sara was the first to finish eating. _She eats like a pig,_ thought Adrienne, watching the horror of Sara's mouth, chew and swallow, chew and swallow.

"May I be excused?" asked Sara, politely, compared to her eating rudely. Not everyone wanted to see what the food would look like in her mouth.

"Yes you may." Said Kayla, who looked concerned. Adrienne guessed that since she was a foster mother, she could be concerned of the things that didn't reach the surface.

Soon after everyone had eaten, they all sat in the room with the tantrum walls. "So, like how was everyone's like day?" asked Sara. Everyone nodded. Sara continued.

"So did everyone know I met a mondo guy?" Everyone shook their heads. "He helped me pick up a few books. He's so kind. He's sweet, and observing."

Everyone, by this point, didn't care. They told her goodnight, except Mariana. She talked with Sara. They were pretty good friends.

Adrienne found herself humming to an old tune. '_I've got rhythm, I've got music, I've got my friends, who could ask for anything more_?'

* * *

A/n. I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I have been focused more on my life at the moment. 


End file.
